


Jive

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [26]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Neal tries to understand his mentor.





	Jive

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 207. Prompt from [gwynevere1](http://gwynevere1.livejournal.com/): Zombie apocalypse preparedness plan. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome  
>  Originally posted to LJ on July 26, 2011

“You’re kidding me, right?”

It’s a ridiculous question. Mozzie is an expert conman; everything he does or says should be considered a potential lie. Neal’s only been staying with Moz for a week and he still hasn’t quite sussed out which bits of quirkiness are real and which are layers of deception designed to confuse unwary marks. Maybe Mozzie doesn’t completely know either.

Neal can handle the weird food, the conspiracy theories, and Buddhist chanting, but he feels he should draw the line somewhere; this is it.

He is not going to memorize a contingency plan for a Zombie apocalypse.  



End file.
